


Ferdinand the Battle Ram

by PrairieChzHead (msannomalley)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msannomalley/pseuds/PrairieChzHead
Summary: Kili's showing at the harvest festival doesn't end well.





	Ferdinand the Battle Ram

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calicoskatts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=calicoskatts).



> This is my (late) prize for Calicoskatts for the 2018 Winter FRE. She requested a fluffy Fili/Kili fic with animal training. Here you go and I hope you enjoy!

Being a warrior came with responsibilities. Those dwarves who were lucky enough to be considered the elite fighters were required to show their skills with their tools of battle at the harvest festival. Being a Crown Prince meant there was even more pressure to make a good showing.

“Sorry man,” Fili said to his brother sympathetically. He gave Kili a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“Thanks,” Kili replied miserably. _I’m the laughingstock of the entire dwarven army. I’ll never be able to show my face again,_ he thought. As the youngest of the warriors, he’d gotten last pick from the assortment of animals to be used in battle. Each warrior was responsible for training their battle animal. Kili _thought_ that this very not warriorlike behavior from his battle ram had been rendered extinct.

Suddenly, he felt a wet, rough tongue touch the side of his face and move upwards. Then the animal rubbed his face affectionately against Kili’s. Kili turned and looked at his battle ram, who gave his master a look of devotion.

Kili’s miserable mood suddenly disappeared. He never could stay annoyed with Ferdinand for very long.


End file.
